Costume jealousy
by 50shadesofpaily
Summary: Paige visits Shana in order to get any information she can about shady recent events but Emily doesn't take it too well and wants to show Paige how she feels about it.


**Prompt: The girls come up with the idea to have Page get information out of Shana, given their history. When Paige returns home from her meet up with Shana, Emily is there with the unshakable urge to mark her territory.**

* * *

"Listen, Paige, what she knows could be so valuable to us! I know maybe I just suspected it but when I went looking for my sister and Wren….when I saw the car, I know Shana was in that house!" Spencer insisted as she caught up with the brunette and took hold of her elbow. This particular day was especially chilly and Paige took a few moments to draw her coat tighter around her body. Spencer herself was dressed in her warm clothes and Paige noted slightly how she was shivering.

"Spencer, I can't, I don't know what to say to her!"

"Listen! Me, Aria and Hanna all talked it over and what with the fact you and Shana had that little fling that summer," Spencer sounded cautious as she moved to block the swimmer's path. Paige rolled her eyes and rubbed her face slowly. She didn't even want to think about the fact Shana had been her girlfriend at a time when she'd desired only Emily. "She knows something. Jenna knows something. She's scared and after that night at the lake when she was in the lake…" The Hastings girl whispered. "You want to protect Emily right? You want to make sure this whole A rubbish stops? Then maybe what Shana knows can get us closer to where we need to be!"

"Spencer, listen-" Paige tried to cut in but the taller girl was having none of it.

"Paige, you know me and the girls wouldn't be asking if we weren't desperate but all of this has been going on way too long and it's getting more dangerous. Emily was nearly sawed in half!"

"Stop using this stuff against me! I remember each and every time Emily has nearly got hurt. You think I don't feel hunted by A too?!" Paige rallied, advancing slightly on the brunette. Spencer hadn't intended to get Paige so worked up but she knew how she got when it came to Emily. Paige would do anything for the girl she loved and Spencer had learnt that. Her trust and doubts about Paige had faded with time and a few aiding events and now she would hold faith in her to do this for them.  
"Have you told Emily about this? You know how she feels about Shana," The swimmer asked, letting her limbs relax as she thought over the prospect. Maybe doing this would help them get closer to defeating A for good and she and Shana could still talk to each other.

"We will tell Emily but you have to agree to do it first. For all we know Shana could be dangerous and well, Em might only worry," Spencer said softly before folding her arms across her chest. "One step closer to finding out the information we need, Paige," The bait was being dangled in front of her and Paige's resistant was fraying around the edges. The world with Emily where they didn't live in fear of being followed or blackmailed could be in her reach if she could get any of the information they needed.

"I'll go tonight," Paige announced finally. Spencer nodded solemnly and leant out for the older girl, rubbing her arm, a silent thank you moving past her lips.

* * *

It was nearly shifting from evening into night when Paige pulled up in the small parking lot of the Rosewood costume store. Although it wasn't Halloween all year round she knew the store still did good business with its costumes for various events and dress up parties that the residents of Rosewood held. She didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do tonight but she'd arrived at closing time so hopefully she could be the only person visiting the establishment and judging by the fairly empty car park she was. All Spencer had told her was that they wanted any information Shana could give. The girls clearly had a feeling she was up to something and whether it was A related or not Paige would hopefully find out.

Zipping her jumper up a little more she opened the door of her car and slipped out. The exterior of the building wasn't particularly well lit but in the shadow of the dim lighting she could make out decorations. A pumpkin leered at her from behind a shrub and a scarecrow was giving her a grimace like he'd just been punched in his straw crotch. Partially reluctantly Paige made her way toward the door and pushed it open. A witch's cackle signalled her entrance. Paige hated those damn shop alert alarms.

"We're closed!" A smooth female voice rang out and through the rows of costumes Paige couldn't see where it came from. However moments later Shana stepped out from behind a tweety bird onesie, her hands full of several coat hangers. "Paige! Hi," She sounded unsure of herself as she set the contents of her hands down on a nearby desk. "What are you doing here?"

Paige didn't know what she was doing there. Well she did but it wasn't like she could just announce she'd come to pry information away from Shana. Paige sighed and stepped forward, swinging her hands at her side.

"We need to talk,"

* * *

"Okay, okay!" Emily laughed, throwing her hands up as Hanna continued to poke fun at her. Apparently Emily had gone off into a trance some time ten minutes earlier after the girls' conversations had turned sexual. She couldn't help thinking about Paige after all. The two hadn't got much time together recently because of various things and for that Emily was upset. She loved spending time with her girlfriend. After all who wouldn't want to spend time with Paige? She was funny and adventurous, up for a late night skinny dip but at the same time loved the mundane things like watching cheesy movies.

The conversation steered off Emily's wandering mind but still the love struck teen could not stop thinking about Paige. The way she smiled and the way she smelt was all so…Paige.

"Right," Emily announced finally after what must have been another half an hour. "I am going to go round to Paige's to surprise her. She said she'd be in tonight, something about a trig test next week," Spencer froze first at the girl's words, her hands tightening slightly around the drink in her palms. This action didn't go amiss. "Spence?"

"Nothing, why don't you stay a while longer? Han has to tell us that really funny story about when her and Caleb got caught…" She tried desperately. Aria and Hanna were both looking at her as well. Emily wasn't stupid either, she could read each one of their expressions. They were hiding something.

"What's going on?" Emily asked quickly, flicking her gaze between her best friends. Hanna crumbled first under the frustration in the woman's eyes. There was a secret and Emily felt left out.

"We asked Paige to go talk to Shana to see what she knows," The blonde girl blurted much to Aria and Spencer's dismay.

"And you didn't think to ask me how I felt about this?!" Emily snapped. She knew she shouldn't be angry because information was what they wanted but Shana was not a person she wanted near Paige or any of them.

"Em, you know how much we need to get closer and Shana knows something! She was in Philadelphia when I went hunting for Wren and Melissa!" Spencer defended. Emily sighed and brushed her hands back through her long hair. She really wasn't happy about this. She knew Paige loved her but for all she knew Shana had something hidden up her costumed sleeve.

"I'm going to go," Emily said finally, sliding her hands into her pockets. The statement was met with unhappy returns from her friends but she merely smiled and shook her head, telling them she'd see them at school before she headed out of the house.

* * *

By the time Paige pulled up onto her drive she was exhausted not only physically but mentally. The time spent in Shana's company had been taxing and beyond awkward. She didn't know what she'd found out and her head was spinning. Shana had spoken of the days they'd spent together in the summer and Paige had pushed it down with insistence. She didn't want to talk about that. She was there to either help Shana or tear her down if she was connected to A.

Yawning loudly she slipped out of the car and made her way toward her front door. The house was dark as usual when her parents went away. Yes, they seemed to go away a hell of a lot but their jobs required it. However something did shock her as she made to enter the house. As she pressed her hand onto the door handle it slipped down and the door clicked open.

Paige swore she'd locked it when she left.

Fumbling in the dark of the hallway she leant over and patted the small table next to the door for anything she could use to defend herself. Her fingers closed around what she guessed was a phone of some kind as it lit up when she grasped it.

"Shit," She hissed, cursing herself at the sound of her heartbeat.

"Paige," The voice made her jump and she span about, peering through the darkness. The light at the top of the stairs flickered on and Paige let out a sigh of relief when she saw none other than Emily at the top of the staircase.

"What the hell are you doing here? In the dark?!" Paige asked quickly, walking toward the staircase. Emily descended a few steps and shrugged.

"Wanted to surprise you so I found your spare key and let myself in. You don't mind right?" Emily challenged as she wandered down a couple of steps. There was a tone in her voice that didn't sit too well with the taller girl. "So where have you been?"

"I went to get some help on my trig work," Paige lied. She didn't want to lie to Emily but she didn't want to admit the truth either. It felt wrong. "Want a drink?" She asked quickly before wandering through the dark house toward the kitchen. As she ran the tap to fill the glass with water she didn't even hear Emily come up behind her and shove her forward against the counter.

"I didn't realise Shana helped you with your math now," Emily whispered hoarsely, one hand leaning past Paige to flick the tap off and remove the glass from her hand.

"Em," Paige returned quickly, closing her eyes. "Spencer asked and-" She was silenced when Emily turned her around and shoved her harder back against the worktop, her brown eyes burning.

"I know, they told me,"

"I needed to find out what she knew," Paige said quickly. She felt like she needed to defend herself but she'd not done anything. A few moments passed and Emily said nothing, just looking at her with her deep gaze.

"And did you?" Emily questioned finally, breaking the slightly awkward silence that was developing.

"Well I-"

"Or did she just get really close to you? She likes to break personal space," Emily husked, running a hand up Paige's arm. The taller girl was finding it hard to breathe. "You love me don't you, Paige?" The question alarmed said girl, her eyes widening. Of course she loved Emily, she told her almost every day but Paige could see little glimmers of insecurity brushing Emily's surface.

"Always,"

With that Paige found herself in a bruising kiss, her hands moving naturally to clasp at Emily's jaw as the young Fields grasped her lover's hips and pulled her closer. She knew at one point Paige had been tempted by Shana but Paige was hers and she didn't care about any information Shana had been able to give at that current moment. All she wanted was to let Paige know that she was hers. No one else's. Lips left Paige's and descended downward, Emily's soft tongue flicking against the column of flesh of the girl's neck.

"Em,"

"Mouth. Quiet," Emily growled as she became more insistent, her teeth now scraping over her lover's skin. Paige was responding too. Her skin was flushed and once or twice a quiet whimper slipped out from between her lips. The entire time Emily had been alone in Paige's house she had been aching for her touch. She wanted Paige to come back and make love to her, only her, but now she was feeling like it was Paige who needed to just have that extra bit of reminding. For a few minutes the position did not change. Paige was enjoying the mouth on her neck far too much and Emily's hands felt like they were everywhere. She couldn't even hide the tremble that passed through her body when Emily's fingertips slipped beneath her shirt and ran against the taut muscles of her stomach.

"I want it off," Emily breathed, nails scraping against the flesh of her lover's tummy momentarily while Paige processed the demand. Without a second thought she'd whipped the article over her head in a tangle of fabric and hair and yanked Emily close once more. Now more of Paige's skin was exposed Emily began to explore. Paige really did have a great body and now that Emily took a few seconds to observe it she felt heat flush to her core.

She'd always been attracted to Paige. She was strong but gentle, athletic but with just the right amount of curve to hold onto.

Emily's lips slipped down Paige's neck again but from here they went further, tracing open mouthed kisses against her collar bone. The path then continued until Emily's tongue ran against the top of her girlfriend's breasts. However it appeared Paige's bra was a definite nuisance as in moments Emily had shoved it upward and latched her mouth onto one of her lover's nipples. The contact was fast and unexpected but it made Paige moan all the same, her long fingers wrapping into her partner's hair. Her head was swimming and all she could do was let her eyes flutter as Emily's tongue flicked her nipple, the other breast in the security of one of Em's hands. At first she and Emily had taken time to learn the others body before any _real_pleasure came from it but after months together touches and kisses came naturally.

Emily released her lover's nipple with a soft pop and smirked up at Paige before easing her body upward. There was a charge passing between them; a feel of pure desire.

Eyes fixed straight on Paige's, she spoke "I want you up on the counter, jeans off," The older girl's breath caught in her throat at Em's husky tone. "Then I'm going to spread your legs and move down and-"

Paige didn't even need her lover to add the final words before she was ready to go, her fingers unclipping her bra and unbuttoning her jeans. Emily just stepped back and smiled smugly, raising an eyebrow at her girl's eagerness. With a clink Paige's belt and jeans fell to the floor until she was stood there in just the lower half of her underwear. Emily drank the sight in, adoring the sight of soft skin and defined muscles. "Well that's one step down," Em chuckled. Paige's obedience surprised her as she just moved backward and hopped up onto the counter, gazing down at her girlfriend with a look that was almost challengingly.

"That's two steps," Paige told her quietly. Emily smirked and stepped forward, hands skimming over the fellow swimmer's toned body before they came to her strong thighs and with a strong motion pushed them apart.

"You're soaked," Emily breathed harshly, her eyes automatically flicking down to Paige's lower half. There wasn't really anything Paige could say back so she just grinned and let the cool air in the room wash over her, nipples hard even now Emily had stopped touching them.

"Oh gosh," Emily couldn't resist any more. Paige groaned suddenly as nimble fingers slid over the front of her underwear, pressing just hard enough to make Paige react strongly, the delectable touch making her eyes fall closed half.

"Tell me Paige, she was the substitute for me, right?" Emily asked sharply, her eyes dark as she searched for an answer.

"No one can even compare to you, Emily. I love you," Paige said instantly. "Please touch me, I'm yours. So totally yours," For a moment Emily considered doing the opposite of what her girlfriend said but the look of need on her face changed Emily's mind quickly and she knew that the taller girl was hers. She was so definitely hers and Shana wouldn't be changing that.

Paying Paige's nipples a few more moments of attention, Emily found her fingers drawing her lover's underwear down her legs, tossing them aside once they were no longer encased around skin. She was aware of the amount of clothes she was wearing herself compared to Paige's totally naked body but for now she didn't care, just wanting to give Paige what they both wanted.

Emily's hands skimmed up the brunette's thighs and as she drew close she could feel the heat brushing over her fingers and it drove her insane. Paige was all around her. Her fingers found the older girl's clit first and began to rub in slow, small circles and this alone made her lover throw her head back. Clearly Emily's display from earlier had managed to get her girl going.

Before long a quicker rhythm began to build and Paige's hips began to rock, the heat building in the bottom of her stomach. Desperate to feel her lover's warmth Emily ran her fingers through Paige's wet folds before a single finger teased against her entrance then finally slipped inside with a delighted gasp from the girl. Soon the only noises filling the kitchen were the sound of the pair's breathing mixed with the sound of Paige's arousal as Emily's fingers caressed her, building pace to the way Paige liked it. With a rough jerk of her hips Paige's eyes snapped open meeting Emily's.

"Oh god don't stop. I'm-" Her teeth clamped down hard on her lip and she began to pant. Emily knew just what this meant so with more insistency she moved her fingers against her girl. True to her unspoken words Paige fell over the edge moments later, one hand gripping Emily's shoulder while the other clamped into her hair. Her body arched, her hips lurched and her toes curled against the cool surface as she felt the release move through her, setting each nerve in her body on fire. Emily waited as her lover came down from her orgasmic high, her fingers still caressing her throughout the climax. It took longer than either of them expected for Paige to come back from the little pleasurable world she'd entered and whe n she did her eyes only managed to meet her lover's in a dazed way.

"Who is it you love?" Emily whispered, leaning in close to hover her lips above Paige's. The older swimmer was still panting.

"You, Emily Fields. Always you,"

"Got it in one,"


End file.
